Clyde
Doctor Claudius "Clyde" Barker is a reknown physician within the secretive halls of the D.O.W.. He is a brilliant, eccentric Singularitarian bent on improving not only his own human condition but that of the entire race, despite the Department's attempts to keep his work confined to their halls. History Born Claudius "Clyde" Barker, second son of Jeremy Barker and Tina Barker, the boy genius exhibited a quiet, studious behaviour at all times. He proved to be a genius at a well early age, excelling up three grades twice until he was in highschool at twelve, besting even his peers at everything thrown at him. He retained almost all knowledge taught, and would even figure out lessons ahead of time before they were taught. Homework was meaningless. Only his experiments and studying mattered. His parents always encouraged his genius, and provided him with an extensive library with which to study, though this would result in a high amount of jealousy from his athletic older brother, who proved as an obstacle for Clyde. Aspiring to become more active in the military, while at the same time wanting to pursue his life-long dream of a medical career, Clyde went to college for 12 years, gaining a Doctorate as a field Physician as well as many recommendations from his teachers. He was well-desired by the military, and gladly accepted when he became a Naval Physician. However, in a botched mission in the Cuban borders, the ship Clyde was stationed on was attacked by some sort of underwater creature. With Clyde's leadership skills and crafty ideas, they got revenge by capturing the creature live. It turned out the monster was a paranormal attack on the Cuban government, which has been sinking ships on it's borders for weeks, which was the reason why they were sent to investigate. Against orders from the top of the brass, the crew aloud Clyde to, eagerly, dissect and investigate the creature further, learning of it's physiology. While some were furious by Clyde's out-right disobeying orders, others saw his witnessing the supernatural event as an opportunity to induct him into the ranks of the D.O.W. He now works as a Professor, learning new ways to combat other-worldly forces and upgrade the D.O.W.'s equipment. Personality Eccentric and socially-abstract, Clyde is rather profound in his work. He retains all knowledge of what he learns, like a living library. Because of this, he speaks very quickly and laconically. Most have trouble keeping up with what he is saying. He is generally friendly and views all life as precious because of the way it can view and make art. He also follows the "knowledge is currency" saying. When asked about his brilliance, he answers that he sometimes wishes he were not so brilliant because of the high expectations from everyone around him. He is extremely fond of art and Science Fiction. He watches alot of Star Trek, though sees the Star Wars movies as childish. While he is a genius tactitian and is able to predict an opponent's move virtually everytime (unless they are extremely unpredictable and chaotic), he is not very physically adept nor capable of making snap-decisions on a moments notice. This makes him not well-suited for combat in the field, and makes him generally stuck in the Research center of the Department's headquarters. Clyde holds great shame in his inability to be more combat-oriented, and gets rather bitter when the subject is brought up. He wishes to improve his own mental and physical capabilities to correct these weaknesses, but the military doesn't allow live experimentation on humans, even himself.